


Feathery Favor

by BrianneABanana



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Shenanigans, fairgameweek2020, he is soft for Qrow, it's all from Oz's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana
Summary: Oscar and Ozpin didn’t expect to be disturbed that afternoon, but things had been changing ever slowly since their arrival in Atlas. This disturbance was a welcome change.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ozpin, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899694
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Feathery Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my fourth fic for Fair Game Week 2020!
> 
> Its Day 4 - Birds 
> 
> Enjoy!

The door to Oscar's room shook lightly as it was knocked on 3 times, breaking the tranquil silence. Oscar himself was broken out of reading his book by the sound.

"Come in!" He called.

Qrow entered his room with a hopeful grin on his face, _which was never good nowadays_ Ozpin supplied in his mind. Surprisingly though, Clover followed in behind him. It wasn't odd to see the pair together, as they seemed to have been attached at the hip since Atlas, but Oscar wasn't as familiar with the man, as he never had a reason to interact with him or Oz. 

Qrow's words brought him out of his thoughts, "Hey kid, can I talk to Oz for a bit? I got a favor to ask him."

_‘This can't be good.’_ Ozpin said, though with a hint of fondness.

Oscar chuckled at the man's voice inside his head. "Sure you can talk to him. I think he knows something I don't about your request." Oscar closed his eyes and focused, shifting places with Ozpin in his mind.

Ozpin opened Oscar's, _for the moment his,_ eyes and addressed his old friend. "What can I do for you Qrow? Nothing mischievous I'd hope?"

The man in question looked bashful and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well Clover and I were talking about my bird form a bit ago and he was really curious-" "Hey don't pin this on me!" "But I wanted to ask if you could… _useyourmagictoturncloverintoabird."_

A stunning silence followed, Ozpin's eyes narrowing in amused suspicion.

In their mindspace, Oz tells Oscar that the task is easy for him, _‘It's simple really, hardly any magic needed at all.’_ but he just wants to give Qrow a hard time about it. ‘ _Nothing malicious, I assure you.’_

Ozpin smiled gently at Oscars soft giggle and addressed Qrow, “You want me to expend my magic in order to give Clover the power to turn into a bird, is that right? For what reason exactly?”

“Uh…” Qrow was caught off guard for a moment, reminding Oz of a young Ruby Rose. “Well it's just... Clover is really interested in my ability to shapeshift and I wanted to share it with him.” The man seemed to deflate, “It's… It's not _important_ really but…”

Oz’s mirth at Qrow's attempt fell. Seeing his old friend want to share something so personal about himself with another person was very rare, even now that life had become kind to him again after decades of hurt. He had seen Qrow develop with Clover even during his hibernation, watching through Oscar's eyes. 

_‘Clover was so supportive of Qrow.’_ Oscar told him. _‘He never let him talk badly about himself or brush off praise, and he was able to break Qrows belief in his semblance always being able to hurt those he cared about.’_

Qrow genuinely had a good reason to ask Oz to use his magic, even if he himself didn’t feel like it was one.

Ozpin interrupted Qrow's broken rambles, “Qrow please, your reason for asking is just as important as mine was for giving you the power in the first place.” He gave a quick glance to Clover, who had moved forward to support Qrow with a hand on his back. “It's obvious to me that you want to share something positive that you experience with Mr.Ebi, something personal to you. In the past, I probably would have thought that to be too trivial to use my magic for, but now, seeing how you’ve changed and opened up to someone even with your past, I would be _very happy_ to help you share something of yourself with the man you’ve come to cherish so.”

Qrow blushed and looked back at Clover, who wrapped his arm around the man's waist. “Thank you Oz. It really means a lot that you would um, _indulge_ me like this.”

“Please don't think of it as indulging you, I’d rather it be me paying you back for, _ahem_ , _knocking_ some sense back into me in Anima. Now, Mr.Ebi!” Ozpin said, shifting focus to the so far silent Atlesian man, “Qrow has asked me to perform magic on you, but I’d like your personal consent and to answer any questions you may have.”

Clover straightened up, “Oh! Yes I shared the desire to understand Qrow from a _birds eye view_ if you will, so I do consent! My only question I guess would be how it works? Is it instant? Is it… painful at all?”

“Oh don’t worry Mr.Ebi, the process is quick and painless. Shifting is instant and causes no pain either. My only suggestion is that you take it easy at first, and give yourself time to adjust to the bird form, as it is a significant change. I didn’t let Qrow start missions for a few weeks after I gave him and his sister the power, and I suggest you refrain from using it for anything but pleasure until you’ve mastered it as well.”

“Ok, that sounds fair enough!”

“Good. Now if there isn’t anything else-”

“Wait!” Qrow called. He jogged up to Ozpin and leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“Ah, I see! Any particular reason?”

Another whisper.

Oz smiled, “Perfect. I’ll make sure to do so. Now Mr.Ebi, let’s go somewhere where you’ll be safe and comfortable to begin.”

As the three of them made their way to a nearby park to give Clover room to learn, _to frantically flap about really_ , Oscar chatted with Oz. _‘I didn’t know that you could choose what animal to shift a person into. I thought it was innate by name! Qrow and Raven seemed pretty obvious, you know?’_

Oz laughed softly, “Yes, I can choose what to have someone shift into. A Crow and a Raven seemed appropriate for them given their names, and it seems that Qrow had a similar idea for Clover. It will be amusing for Qrow to be the bigger out of the two of them in their bird forms.”

The park they chose was thankfully empty, allowing Ozpin to showcase his magic without having to hide it. He had Clover stand in a clearing with Qrow nearby, then began.

Ozpin chanted a few phrases, waved his cane in a wide pattern, and worked his magic before a bright flash of light enclosed the Atlesian. As the light faded away Clover was revealed, as promised, now a bird!

Much to Qrow's delight, a _Belted Kingfisher_ bird.

After shaking his head at Qrow's laughter and Clover uselessly flapping about, he called to his old friend, “Are you alright helping him, or should I stick around just in case?”

The man in question calmed his trembling chest, “Yea Oz, I’ve got it from here. Shouldn’t be that hard to teach him how to turn back right? Thanks again!” And with that, he shifted into a crow and glided over to Clover. As the two birds ‘talked’ back and forth, Qrow cawing in glee and Clover tweeting back indignantly, Ozpin did his own shifting back into his counterparts mind. _‘Back to our book?’_

Oscar, now returned to his body, took one last look at the flitting love birds. Qrow was showing Clover how to fold and maneuver his wings, and the Kingfisher was going slow, matching the bigger bird. He couldn’t help but smile seeing how easily the two of them communicated, even as animals.

“Yea,” Oscar finally replied, turning away from them, “lets go.”


End file.
